Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractor, preferably for cranial surgery.
Background of the Invention
Retractors are known, in particular for cranial surgery, having two articulated parts, which can be pivoted relative to each other about a rotary axis, wherein each articulated part has a handle part on the proximal end and a retracting element on the distal end, wherein a section of each articulated part spans a plane and wherein a clamping arm is arranged on at least one of the articulated parts, wherein the clamping arm has a plurality of tensioning elements, which are threaded onto a traction cable and which engage with each other in sections and can be tilted and/or rotated relative to each other. Soft tissue is usually retracted using the retracting elements, whilst brain spatulas are generally attached to the clamping arms in order to hold tissue, particularly inside the cranium, in a desired position.
The connection between the clamping arm and the articulated part is often not tight enough in the known retractors and/or not variable to the extent required for the selected use.
The objective of the invention is therefore to provide a retractor, in particular for cranial surgery, which is more flexible, and preferably, can be used more safely.
The objective of the invention is solved by a retractor, in particular for cranial surgery, having the features described herein below.